UNSC Dusk
|manufacturer= |modifier= |sysmods= |length= |width= |height= |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine= |slipspace drive=Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine |slipspace speed=2.1 LY/D |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen=None |hull=Resistant to several Pulse laser turret bursts |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures=*Ablative baffles *Counterelectronic systems *Matte black ablative stealth coating *Texture bufferers |armament=Minimal HORNET Mines (14) |complement= |crew=90 crewmen'Halo: Ghosts of Onyx' - Page ??? |skeleton=43 crewmen |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |role=Infiltration/Recon |commission= |firstsight=2552 |destroyed= |retired= |lastsight=2552 |battles=*Battle of Earth *Battle of Installation 05 *Battle of Onyx |affiliation=UNSC/ONI |fleet=UNSC Home Fleet |taskforce=Battlegroup Stalingrad |owners= |namedcrew=*Commander Richard Lash *Lieutenant Commander Julian Waters *Lieutenant Commander Xaing Cho *Lieutenant Bethany Durruno *Lieutenant Joe Yang |captains=*Captain Iglesias *Commander Richard Lash }} The was a Prowler of the UNSC Navy assigned to the UNSC Home Fleet. Operational History Unlike many other prowlers in service, the Dusk was manned and operated by regular naval personnel rather than ONI personnel. Prior to the Battle of Earth, the Dusk had seen eighteen months of constant action. Battle of Earth The Dusk was in Earth orbit when the Battle of Earth occurred. She was caught between rotations and was forced to engage with only 43 of a normal complement of 90 crewmen. When the pursued the of the Prophet of Regret, the Dusk was one of four ships available to follow them. However, only the Dusk was able to catch the slipspace wake caused by the carrier. Her companions, the , the , and the moved further ahead in the slipstream, causing the Dusk to lose all contact with them. Installation 05 As a result, by the time they arrived at Installation 05, the had been destroyed, and the Civil War of the Covenant had already begun. After observing the Second Fleet of Homogeneous Clarity destroy itself, the Dusk and her companions returned to Earth via slipspace.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx - Page 189 Deployment to Onyx Upon returning to Earth, the Dusk was caught in the space battle unfolding in orbit, but was redeployed to Onyx in support of Battlegroup Stalingrad following the reception of Dr. Catherine Halsey's distress signal.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx - Page 287 Not involved in direct combat during the Battle of Onyx, the only part the Dusk played in the Battle was to lay HORNET Mines which provided some support. The Dusk survived the destruction of the battle group by Covenant forces. While the remaining Covenant ships were being destroyed by Sentinels, the Dusk was attempting to escape the system and return to Earth. The Dusk managed to escape, and told the rest of the UNSC what had happened at Onyx.Halo Mythos: A Guide to the Story of Halo - Pages 114-115 Design Armament It carried several ordnance configurations, such as BLACK WIDOW COMSats and HORNET Mines. Crew Present *Commander Richard Lash - Commanding Officer *Lieutenant Commander Julian Waters - Executive Officer *Lieutenant Commander Xaing Cho - Chief Engineer *Lieutenant Bethany Durruno - Navigations Officer *Lieutenant Joe Yang - Sensor Station Officer Former *Captain Iglesias - Former Commanding Officer, undergoing treatment at the time of the Battle of Onyx. Appearances *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' *''Halo: Glasslands'' Sources Category:Prowler